<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Intent on Leaving by sidneycarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620354">Not Intent on Leaving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneycarter/pseuds/sidneycarter'>sidneycarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father Brown (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Definitely Just A Cold, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of hospitals and injuries, very brief mention of a car accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneycarter/pseuds/sidneycarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid gets into an accident that is a lot more serious than Sullivan realised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Intent on Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 'Definitely Just A Cold' square on my bad things happen bingo card!! Thank you to anon on tumblr for prompting, I hope you enjoy this! </p><p>A disclaimer, this fic is wildly innacurate on the medical side. its genuinely terrible. just go with the flow i needed to try and have some excuse for a plot and this is it</p><p>its very short but i tried my best! the more i read through it the less i like it whoops</p><p> </p><p>as in tags, mentions of hospitals, injuries, and a very brief mention of a car accident</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is to Nurse Prasad’s great credit that she doesn’t even flinch when Inspector Sullivan bursts into the hospital reception. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here to see—! I, I’ve come to visit—!“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve come to visit Mr. Carter, hm?” The nurse says. She shuffles some paperwork on the desk before looking up at him with a sympathetic, knowing smile. “I was told you would be on your way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan swallows thickly. He takes his hat off and crumples it anxiously in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nurse Prasad takes pity. “Follow me, Inspector,” She giggles, tipping her head towards a long, brightly lit corridor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Carter is doing very well, you’ll be pleased to know I’m sure,” Nurse Prasad begins, walking with exceptional speed for someone so small. She readjusts her hat and flips through some notes on the clipboard in her hands, “He’s in a room on his own at the minute but that’s just as a precaution. Please do not worry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse stops in front of a room labelled <em>Carter, S., </em>and before she gets chance to knock the door swings open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An exhausted looking Lady Felicia emerges. She looks as if she has been crying and her suit is unusually rumpled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Inspector! You made it,” Felicia sniffles, blotting under her eye with a tissue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan isn’t sure what emotion is written on his face, but Felicia’s eyes soften as she looks up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiles gently and squeezes his arm. “He’s awake; you needn’t worry. He’s waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan nods stiffly, finding he can’t make a sound through the emotion seizing at his throat. He does his best to acknowledge Lady Felicia and Nurse Prasad, hoping they’ll forgive his rudeness, before he hurries into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Ello,” Sid croaks, “I was ‘oping you were coming.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan nearly sobs there and then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid looks so small and fragile lying there in the hospital bed, covered in wires and surrounded by beeping machinery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me you were <em>fine,</em>” Sullivan hisses, his eyes stinging. It sounds horribly accusatory, and he feels awful but he really can’t help himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grin ghosts across Sid’s face, although it’s somewhat dimmer than usual. “I <em>felt</em> fine. Thought I was a bit bruised, that’s all. Never thought I’d end up like <em>this</em>,” He nods at the set up around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A man hit you with a car and you thought you were <em>bruised.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come an’ sit ‘ere,” Sid instructs, nodding to the chair beside his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan nearly gripes at him for trying to change the subject, but he capitulates and does as he’s told. He drops himself down onto the creaky vinyl and folds his hands in his lap. He desperately wants to reach out to hold Sid’s hand and stroke his hair, but he frets about disrupting the equipment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid reads his mind. “You can hold my hand, y’know. I’d like you to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid turns his hand palm upwards on the bed, and smiles when their fingers entwine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was worried,” Sullivan whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone keeps sayin’ that!” Sid has the audacity to roll his eyes. “It’s nothing to worry about, honestly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You—“ Sullivan has to take several steadying breaths before he works himself into a hysterical mess, “When we arrived at the scene of the crash this morning you told me there was <em>nothing wrong.</em> Then three hours later I get a phone call from <em>Hercule Flambeau </em>of all people telling me that you collapsed and were taken in to emergency surgery! That is <em>categorically something to worry about</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid thinks this over for a moment, before settling on giving Sullivan’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “S’pose you’re right. Well, it’s all over now, I’m much better. I’d be even more better if they’d let me leave this place and go ‘ome.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are <em>not</em> going back to the caravan in this state!” Sullivan contests hotly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, <em>no</em>, ‘course not the caravan,” Sid waves his hand vaguely in the air, dismissing the thought. “I mean the Presbytery, Montague, or yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan’s heart skips a beat. Sid says things like that so casually, like it’s normal. Like it’s completely obvious that his tiny little cottage is somewhere that Sid considers a <em>home</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt Mrs McCarthy or Lady Felicia would let me take you to the police cottage.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid sighs over a chuckle. “You’re probably right. If it were up to me though I’d go wi’ you any day. The pair of ‘em would mither me half to death! I’m going to be in trouble for weeks,” His face betrays his true feelings, however, as he looks unbearably fond, “And anyway, what d’ya mean, <em>in this state, </em>there’s nothing wrong with me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan fixes Sid with a glare. “You had <em>internal bleeding</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but the doctors fixed that!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t think that’s how medicine works, Carter—” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—You’re doing the Carter thing again,” Sid frowns petulantly, “I like it when you call me Sid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I just— I don’t know.“ Sullivan takes a deep breath and drops his forehead to their laced fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Sid hums, petting clumsily at Sullivan’s hair. “’S ok. I understand. I’m sorry for worrying you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan sits up again a few moments later and nods, brushing away a stray tear that somehow slipped out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid trails a finger along the underside of Sullivan’s jaw. “Handsome,” He says, softly to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan goes shy, looking down at his lap with a bashful smile on his lips, “Just how many drugs have they given you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it! I keep telling you,” Sid snorts and playfully bats at him. “You <em>are</em> handsome. Prettiest man I’ve ever seen.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty and handsome aren’t the same thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be finkt- fineck— fin—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finicky?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Don’t be finicky.” Sid drops back against his pillows with a puff of air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you tired?” Sullivan asks, as he gives in to temptation and gently sweeps loose strands of hair from Sid’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid nods, “Li’l bit.” His eyelids flutter closed for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d better go home soon,” Sullivan swallows down the lump in his throat. “Nurse Prasad will throw me out if I’m here too long.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t want you to go,” Sid whines, “There’s plenty of room for you up ‘ere.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan eyes the hospital bed sceptically. “They seem pretty hopeful about your condition. They should let you out soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’d bloody better do. I’m <em>bored,</em>” Sid grumbles, albeit a little sleepily now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan reluctantly gets to his feet before fluffing the pillows on Sid’s bed. “Are you sure you’re warm enough?” He frets, pulling the blankets up and tucking them around Sid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid gazes up at him, looking snug and comfortable, and Sullivan’s anxious heart settles a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m toasty. Thank you, buttercup.” Sid whispers, already looking like he’s drifting off to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan melts. He sweeps his hand across Sid’s forehead one last time and bends to press a soft kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heart monitor trips and starts beeping a little more frantically than before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sid giggles delightedly as Sullivan blushes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make sure you get a good night’s sleep, won’t you?” Sullivan says as he walks to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” Sid says, snuggling down under his covers and yawning. “You’ll come back tomorrow won’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Sullivan whispers, “Good night, Sid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night, Tommy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside Sid’s room is a row of uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sullivan is unsurprised to see Lady Felicia sitting on one of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing the night shift as well, I take it?” Sullivan says as he sits down beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naturally,” says Felicia with a wry smile. “I had to fight both Mrs M and Father Brown for it, though,” She adds, before retrieving two steaming cups of tea from the chair beside her. “I presumed you would be keeping me company.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hands a cup over and Sullivan takes it with quiet thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, they settle into a comfortable, understanding silence for the long night ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>felicia and sullivan camping out together overnight just to watch over sid... maybe i made myself cry. <br/>awards for best mother and best boyfriend go to them</p><p>i hope you enjoyed this fic! </p><p> </p><p>(please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>